Blue and Gold Lace
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: Rumple buys Belle some lovely lingerie
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Gold smiled as she paused at the threshold. Belle, wrapped in his robe, bit her lip and smiled, walking into the living room where her true love waited. He pretended to be uninterested, stretching his legs and taking a sip of scotch. He had bought her some lingerie, really more of a gift to himself than her, and she was wearing it for the first time.

Belle flushed and, stopping in front of him, untied the robe and let it fall the the floor, gathering in a silk pool by her feet.

He almost choked.

The lingerie was a pale blue corset with soft gold details in the bra cups and around the waist. She also wore thong style panties that were no more than a scrap of gold lace.

"Beautiful," he breathed, as Belle turned in a slow circle. It fit better than he imagined, clinging to every curve.

"Why thank you," she grinned, "Shall we retire to the bedroom?"

"Hmm, not quite let darling, come sit on my lap," he beckoned her, "facing away from me, please."

Belle hummed in anticipation, setting in his lap she squirmed a bit.

"Tease," he chided, before kissing her throat.

She let her head fall back against his shoulder and sighed, "That feels nice."

"Does it?" he nipped at the spot where her neck met shoulder, "How about this?"

One arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand snaked between her legs. He drew little circled across the fabric covering her crotch. Belle mewed, craving friction.

Continuing his kisses, he moved his fingers under the fabric. She whimpered as his feather-light touch caressed her wet folds. He gathered the moisture on his fingertips and traced little circles around her clit.

He pressed harder, quickening his motions. Belle's breath came in short, shallow gasps. She was thankful she was sitting in his lap as her legs felt tingly and weak. She was only aware of the feeling of his mouth on her neck, his fingers on her skin, and the pleasure he gave her.

He pinched and rubbed as she moaned and bucked against him. Just when she felt that she couldn't take any more, his touch pushed her over the edge.

Belle came with the friction of his palm, gasping Gold's name, her new panties soaked. She relaxed against his frame.

As her breathing calmed, Gold traced patterns on her bare legs.

"Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?"

"Mm hm," she sighed, turning to kiss his cheek, "that was nice. Ready to go upstairs?"

His grin turned wicked, "I think I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Belle stood in their entry hall on one of her rare days off from the library. She held a small package that the mailman had just given her three minutes ago, addressed to her husband. Dare she open it? Her curiosity got the better of her, and she crossed the dinning room to the kitchen, in search of a knife. The box open, she reached inside and pulled out-

_oh my._

It was a scrap of lace material, tiny, really. Another scrap still rested in the box. But most shocking of all, it was red.

Her momentary surprise passed and a wicked idea crossed her mind. Perhaps it'd be the perfect day to visit her husband in his shop.

The trench coat felt cool on her skin as she quickly walked to the pawn shop, clad only in the lingerie, black stockings, heels, and coat. With a grin she pushed open the door to the shop.

Rumpelstiltskin Gold stood at the counter. Upon seeing Belle he smiled and said, "Hello darling, what are you doing here?"

Belle returned the smile and let the coat drop from her shoulders. The red lingerie was sheer with clasps to hold her stockings in place.

Rumpelstiltskin started and dropped the box he was holding. It clattered to the floor and he hurried to retrieve it, and once he'd righted himself, his wife had moved across the shop to stand in front on the counter.

He swallowed thickly, in an attempt to regain composure, "I see my package arrived."

She leaned across the counter, reaching out to play with his tie, "It has," she said, voice huskier than normal.

Belle walked around to stand beside him, where she continued with his tie.

"You're beautiful!" he blurted, hands shaking so he could barely hold his cane. They'd been married only a year, and been together much , much longer, but she still made him act like a teenager in love.

"Thank you," Belle stretched up to kiss him.

His mind finally shifting into gear, he spun her so her back was to the counter, and deepened the kiss. When they parted- both gasping for breath- he trailed kisses down her throat and between her breasts. Belle let out a little moan as his hands traced her body, slipping under her panties to find her folds already wet.

Belle breath hitched as his touched her clit, moving in gentle, slow circles. She grabbed at the counter to stay on her feet. With his other hand, Rumpelstiltskin unclasped her stockings and tugged her panties down, so they fell away around her ankles.

His ministrations on her clit grew firmer and faster, as he slid one, then two fingers inside her. He stretched her, scissoring in and out. But he then withdrew to hastily unzip his pants and free his erection.

Rumpelstiltskin pressed against her, wrapping one of her legs around his waist, and thrust into her with one movement. It was an awkward position, but they quickly managed to find a pace, fast and deep, that suited them both. He growled and grunted with each thrust. Belle's moans filled the room.

The pawn shop faded into hot pleasure, as they only knew the feeling of becoming one, over and over again.

She came first, with a shutter and a sob. Her body clenching around his, bringing him with her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him, slow and long.

"Beautiful," he murmured into her hair.

"Love you," she breathed.

"And I love you too,"


End file.
